Talk:Lovian Democratic Party
The Lovian Democracts believe in the end of the monarchy and the establishment of a republic. --Brenda Young 17:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : ... funded by powerful media mongul Brenda Young... ? This reminds me of Mr. Berlusconi, hahaha --Lars 18:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it does 07:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash! I support this party financially, however my political support and sympathy goes out to the Iron Guard Party of which I am currently a member and financer. Drabo13 10:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a question. Since this party has no members and all the persons who support this party are in another party, what's the use? Why does this party still exist? Could any of the supporting parties perhaps take this party over? Clear or the LCP? Anyone? 15:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think Brenda Young should take lead of this party so she can ask for a republic in a decent way and if she doesn't I might 14:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) IGP is interested in taking over this party. Democracy is not the way to reach our goals. Democracy is for the weak and the foolish. You clown. Uncle Dietrich is displeased. Democracy... humbug! STRENGTH! 16:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is not good Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The king and his finks, the king and his finks... I remember you agreed on all the IGP's viewpoints and were firmly anti-monarchy. And now, you show your true face: you are one of the finks of this syphilis-idled idiot. STRENGTH! 16:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Show your face? Who is hiding behind his ip-address? There is by the way a huge difference between not supporting the king and not supporting democracy. Since this is the Lovian Democratic Party I think it would be best for it NOT to be taken over by the IGP. And please leave the inappropriate language behind. 12:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Active Is this party active? Brenda Young is blocked, and besides: she also joined the IGP and seemed to have been more active for that party then she has been for this one. The LDP has only one member and that member (ms. Young) is no longer active because of her (in my eyes) unjustified block. What will happen to this party? Should it be taken over by the IGP or is someone else interested? Or should the party simply redirect to the IGP or to Brenda Young? Dr. Magnus 15:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Good question. This party could be moved to the past tense, it could merge with another, being removed completely, ... So many options to choose from?! 13:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Good Job to...DaddyYankee Good job this party use to unactive and I like the new logo!Marcus Villanova 21:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! However if I were you, and I am saying this as a true amigo, I would still watch your culo, cuz if he could, Señor would send someone to you... for the things you have done in the past. It is a hard game. Don't lose it cuz it would be a pity! DaddyYankee 21:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nah Just pointing somthing out. !Marcus Villanova 21:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) And I am really thankful for that! DaddyYankee 21:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Party logo This use to be the party logo, you change change it though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, it looks pretty good. I've seen stuff about new logos on this talk page. . . is there one? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No, the user:daddyankee was sockpuppet and he took he logo with him. It was pretty bad though. And since your party leader you could change the platform if you want. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice job fixing up that template, Hope to you active in congree. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Could anyone make a new logo for me? I like the design of the CPL.nm and SDP logos, which are square and have rounded corners. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm Kinda good at that, i'll try, What do you want in your logo? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I really don't know. Make something that looks good with pink, blue, and "LDP". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) kk. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know you made 50 edits so you'll become a citizen. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's nice to know. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I can't find anything =[ I'll keep trying though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I like the current logo, but here are some different logos i can change them if you's like. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Those look good. I'll take the bluish one, with only the square (no side text--only the LDP). Round the corners, and it will look great. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, i tries to round the cornes kinda did it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It looks really bad and blurry now. Maybe it is because of the enlargement? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New Logo *Like* Awesome!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I think I'll lighten the blue, though. What do you think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you want, i think it looks perfect though! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Closer and closer... Each day I'm thinking, "I'm becoming more of a liberal." Nathaniel Scribner 21:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I think you are. but the Progressive Conservative Party would love you. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm more of a Modern Liberal, LDP is the party I'd join if I left SDP. Nathaniel Scribner 21:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : The PCP is. It's more like a canadian party Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Anything with Conservative in its name, I won't join. I'm more for the US Democratic Party, somthing that of the LDP. Nathaniel Scribner 21:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) If you want you could always start your own party, i could get a logo or somthing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Lovia needs more parties. Nathaniel Scribner 21:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Umm, PCP is not modern liberal. They are classical liberal. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC)